intentarlo
by MikuFuyuppe
Summary: juvia ha perdido su embarazo...pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener otros hijos 1 mal resumen lo se ;-; primer finc plis juviaxgray


no lo podia aceptar...no lo queria aceptar habia perdido a su hijo...era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza

gray espera-dijo natsu

natsu espera-dijo lucy deteniendo a natsu-espera un poco

pero...-dijo natsu

por favor espera-dijo lucy llorando...natsu se dio vuelta y la abrazo

NOOOOOOO!-se escucho el grito de gray

ahora si natsu ve-dijo lucy y natsu le afirmo con la cabeza,cuando natsu se acerco a gray no sabia q hacer

hee bueno gray quisiera consolarte pero no se como...lo..lo sien-natsu fue interrumpido por gray

por favor no digas q lo sientes...me sentiria peor de lo q estoy-dijo gray

en ese caso-dijo natsu abrazandolo-creo q seria la mejor manera de consolarte-dijo natsu

gray correspondio al abrazo quizas la tristesa no lo dejaba pensar en"no puedo perder mi orgullo"o"no puedo dejar q un contrincante como natsu me vea asi" ya solo era el hermano q nunca tuvo,va eso les decia "mira" y "erza"  
natsu lo ayudo a pararse, pero gray perdio el equilibrio y natsu lo agarro

ella te necesita...no te caigas ahora...no es el mejor momento pero...gray...tienes q ser fuerte-dijo natsu,

* * *

natsu llevo a gray a la casa donde se encontraba ella,juvia,q nesecitaba a gray mas q a cualquier cosa cuando gray entro pudo ver como todo el grupo de fairy tail lo miraba con tristesa...el se soltó de natsu y con la mirada en el suelo pregunto:

como esta juvia?-  
hace un rato la tuvimos q anestesiar...pero se esta despertando-dijo "mira"  
gray mordio su labio inferior para contener las lagrimas

¿donde esta?-dijo

arriba-dijo "mira"

gray con un poco de difilcultad se puso a caminar hacia arriba, cuando llego vio a Porlyusica y visca

podrian dejarnos un momento solos?-dijo gray

cl..claro gray-dijo visca

si- dijo Porlyusica y se fueron,ni bien se cerro la puerta gray corrio al lado de juvia y le agarro la mano

gray...sama...dime lo...lo he perdido-digo juvia con lagrimas-he...perdido a mi bebe-  
gray rompio el llanto y con las cabeza le afirmo q si lo

lo- lo lamento..esto es mi culpa...tendria q haber estado mas tiempo contigo...perdon-dijo gray

no seas tan tonto gray-sama esto no es tu culpa-dijo juvia gray y juvia se quedaron abrazado un largo tiempo hasta q entro Porlyusica

bien...juvia no has recibido ningun daño...lo que te paso fue una perdida normal...pudo se culpa del estrés o algo asi ...juvia puedes tener otro bebe cuando lo desees...se que ahora no lo entiendes,pero muy pocas mujeres pierden el hijo y juntas la fuerza para tener otro ...juvia yo se que podras seguir adelante -dijo Porlyusica

si...-dijo juvia tocandose la panza...gray no hizo mas q mirarla triste

* * *

 _-a la noche-_

juvia se desperto al ver como su esposo se movía como si algo le irritara .

juvia...juvia-escucho como lo llamabaay gr

gray q pasa?...gray despiesta estas teniendo un pesadilla-dijo juvia

ha-dijo gray sin abrir los ojo como como si estuviera en lo mas profundo de los sueños

que tuviste un pesadilla-dijo juvia de nuevo

si..juvia-dijo acercandose mas a juvia-te amo...por favor no te alejes de mi lado

juvia lo abrazo y con una sonrisa dijo

-eres mas tierno de lo q pensé gray-sama-y se durmió

* * *

 ** _algunos años despues_**

gray esta un poco apurado y preocupado por llegar a su casa pues su hija o hijo venia en camino y tenia que estar con su esposa

juvia-dijo mientras abría la puerta

un llanto lo despasvilo de todas sus preocupaciones y corriendo se acerco a ella

c-como la llamaras?-dijo gray contemplando a una hermosa y muy chiquita bebe

ushio...pienso q sera el nombre perfecto-dijo juvia(lo se mucho clannand (?))  
si me encanta-dijo gray-sirver ven conoce a tu hermana-  
un chico casi idéntico a gray pero de unos 9 años entro a la habitación

mas te valia q mi madre este bien !V-I-E-J-O¡ -dijo el chico

oye-dijo se quejo gray

jaja no se peleen...ven mira-dijo juvia

es...hermosa-dijo silver sonrojado al ver como su hermanita le agarraba su mano

jaja te ves kawai-dijo gray

callate !V-I-E-J-O¡-dijo

este niño-dijo gray-bueno ahora a dormir q mama esta cansada ¿quieres q la lleve a la cuna?-

claro-dijo juvia,despues de esperar a q los niños se durmiera gray fue a ver a su esposa

ya estan dormido-dijo gray acostándose en la cama mirandola-lo hiciste bien-  
tu tambien-dijo juvia -

me has dado dos hermosos regalos gracias-

a vos gray-sama-dijo antes de q se durmieran

 **fin:**

 **espero q les alla gustado**

 **algunas cosas no quedaron como pensaba pero pienso q me quedo bien**

 **y le puse al chico silver por el papa de gray pienso q es adorable y se casi nada que ver con el sumary o como sea XD**

 **dejen comentarios o tomatasos plisss - *~***


End file.
